wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Here Comes Santa Claus
"Here Comes Santa Claus" is a Christmas song written by Gene Autry and Oakley Haldeman, and covered by The Wiggles in their Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas video. Song Credits * Written by G. Autry/O. Hadleman * Published by EMI Music * Produced and Arranged by The Wiggles * Recorded at The Tracking Station Sydney, 1997 Musicians * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Flugelhorn: Dom Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Drums: Peter Iacono * Guitars: Rex Kellehr, Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Piano: Jeff Fatt Song Lyrics Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus lane. Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer Pulling on the reins. Bells are ringing, children singing All is merry and bright. So jump in bed and cover up your head 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight. Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus lane. He's got a bag that is filled with toys For the boys and girls again. Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle. Oh, what a beautiful sight. So hang your stockings and say your prayers 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight. Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus (Santa Claus is, Santa Claus is) Right down Santa Claus lane. (Santa Claus is coming to town) Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer (Santa Claus is, Santa Claus is) Pulling on the reins. (Santa Claus is coming to town) Bells are ringing, children singing All is merry and bright. So jump in bed and cover up your head 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight. Trivia * Dorothy appears in this song with The Wiggles. * The Wiggles' arrangement of this song was recorded in 1997. *The Wiggles have their own arrangement of this song. **In Gene Autry's original, the directions "So hang your stockings and say your prayers" is in the first verse, and the directions "So jump in bed and cover your head" is in the second verse. **In the Wiggles version, the directions are swapped. The first verse has "So jump into bed and cover up your head" while the second verse has "So hang your stockings and say your prayers." **Greg sings the second verse in a voice reminiscent of Elvis Presley. No surprise there since the Wiggles love Elvis, and Elvis also did a memorable cover of the song on his Christmas album in 1957. **In Gene Autry's original, there are two more verses, but the Wiggles just repeat the first verse. Also, on the last verse, The Wiggles added the background singers that sing "Santa Claus is…Santa Claus is…Santa Claus is Coming to Town" which is what Elvis Presley had done on his version. Video Appearances *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Album Appearance *The Spirit of Christmas 1998 Video Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Music Category:Gene Autry Songs Category:Oakley Hadleman Songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs